Winston
Winston '(AKA Ninja 狂った抱擁ペンギン) is a Ninja penguin who randomly roams the USA. He loves to explore places and meet new things, ''especially cute things. This has gotten him into a lot of trouble on the occasion. Winston is part Ninja, though this is a '''hereditary action, not an earned one. Background When Winston was four years old, he was given a little puffle, which he named Lil' Precious. He would pet it, squeeze it, brush it (the wrong way), and hug it like a vice grip. It never left his sight. All of this "affection" caused Lil' Precious to run away. Yet Winston wasn't very sad, he just got a new puffle. This cycle of puffle tort- I mean "affection" continued for the next six years, and hundreds of puffles went through it. Puffles refer to him as the "Strangler" because of how painful his hugs are. At age ten, he knitted himself a sweater that reads "I ♥ Cute Things", and set out into the world, completely ignorant that some things are "cute", but should not be messed with. He now roams the land, picking up and cuddling anything he considers adorable... like puffles... or baby penguins... Winston is now twelve years old, and as he grew older, his appearance started changing. He turned a black color, his beak darkened, ect. He recieved a green colored belt from his father. It was revealed that Winston was a Ninja! He inherited his colors from his father (a real kick-backside ninja). Ninja History of Winston's ninja traits and how they came to be. The "n" or "ninja" trait is recessive, while the "N" or "not ninja" allele is dominant. Winston's father was a ninja (i.e. he had two recessive alleles), and Winston mother was heterozygous. That is, she had an "N" allele and an "n" allele, but the "N" one was dominant and so she wasn't a ninja.]] Winston's father, Ninston Keeyah, considers Winston a "disgrace to all things kung-fu". He just doesn't like him. He tried to train him for years, but he was always hugging things. Every time. It drove Ninston off the wall. He would put Winston in fight after fight... every time, Winston would hug his opponent. Ninston noted his hug was stronger than any wrestling move. He let him be. To test his "style" of "fighting", Ninston bought puffle after puffle... and you know what happened. Ninston set him on his way, but insisted not to let him wear that sweater. "YOU'RE A NINJA! IN THE NAME OF PANCAKES, SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ANCESTORS, YOUR DIGNITY, YOUR MOMMA!" Winston responded with a great big hug, nearly paralyzing his father in a vice grip of "affection". He left. Involvement Winston wanders around at quite a fast clip. It's a Ninja thing. He's gone pretty much everywhere in the USA, picking up and cuddling every cute object along its way. He also names all of the cute items, and usually the names are stupid and insulting. Winston's worst habit is by far the fact that he doesn't let go of an item he is cuddling until said item can escape his grasp. He is so notorious for strangling people with his hugs that several attempts have been made to change his sweater to read "I Hurt Cute Things". Some creatures think Winston is part Ninja. They were right. = Poor Dead Cactus.]] Trivia * Winston is literally, completely ''immune'' to pain. Nothing can hurt him. G says that the only way for Winston to die is by old age. No one knows exactly why it is literally impossible to hurt Winston. Some people say it's because of his Ninja origins (his vice grip hug may serve as proof). * Winston frequently forgets that he is a Ninja. When reminded, he gives the other creature a "ninja hug". *He is a victim of Flywish. *Many penguins think he is mentally ill. *He has a reference to Barney from the show of the same name for the way he hugs. He is '''not a slight parody. *He has an X antibody , taken by Fred. Note the size difference between Winston and Explorer. (Winston's an Emperor Penguin, and Explorer's an Adelie Penguin)]] Creatures Hugged Winston has cuddled some pretty notorious creatures. A list follows: (all bolded words are good things which happened to him) *A poffle-- (wasn't hugged but flew away before Winston could hug it) *A Petguin -- Was forced to become a normal penguin again. *A cactus! (if he wasn't immune to pain that would hurt him!)(How is that cute?) *A baby shark-- (he got his feet bitten) *A black puffle-- (was set on fire temporarily and still didn't let go) *A Crab-- (he got pinched right on the beak) *Mabel-- (was called names that should never be repeated) *Penghis Khan-- (he got slapped with a fish... sixteen (16) times) *A Jacko-- (was sued for "assault and splattery") *Explorer 767-- Was severely injured, because Explorer whacked him several times with a shovel. Winston didn't feel a thing. *Fred 676-- Was jabbed with an especially sharp acute triangle. The cut only went 2\times1000-2 centimeters deep. *A Puffolian-- Was zapped with dance laser, had no effect on Winston and continued hugging it. *Furry Flats-- Got whacked with a grand piano, synthesizer, electric guitar, drumset, metal flute, gong, tuba, and an anvil. Was also forced to listen to their latest album, Annoying Sounds. This had absolutely no effect on Winston, instead he bought every single one of their CDs. *A lepoard seal-- Was paralyzed with Ditto A. Nothing happened. *A Skua-- Was nearly pecked to death. *A Huggie-- This is the first case where something good happened to Winston: he was made temporary mayor of EmotiVille. *'Sk8rbluscat'--This is another time that he got something good in life. He got promoted to Manager of Taco Ball, and he picked up frying oil which he got burned with and got fired by the boss, Sk8rbluscat. *Sam Rudi-- Got his white puffle Snowball to freeze him but it missed and all he did was hug the ice...then smack Sam with it. *Spy Guy Pers-- Got a painting made afterward entitled, "The Scariest Moment in My Life". *Happyface141--He ordered his army to attack Winston. All the army did was make Winston sneeze. It didn't even scratch him. *A Ninja-- Um... let's just say that Ninja can't play Card-Jitsu anymore. *'Alex12345a'--Third time he got something good. He got a kiss, though it took a long ladder to kiss his cheek. *'Falcoz'--This is the fourth good (and best) thing that happened to Winston. He got a friend named Falcoz. This penguin is also a ninja, though it's earned, not hereditary. Winston is so happy he actually got a friend!! Falcoz is a King Penguin, so he's just a little shorter than Winston. They are hugging each other every second. They really love each other. they're such good friends. Falcoz enjoys Winston's "ninja hugs", and hugs him back. *'Koobly Khan'--This is the fifth good thing that happened to Winston. Koobly hugged him even HARDER back. Not many penguins can hug harder then Winston! *Flystar55555--Threw a fireball at him. The third time Winston hugged him he actually hugged back, but refused to be his friend. That was the fourteenth case that something good happened. *'The Mayor of Snowville'--This is the sixth good thing happened to Winston. When the Mayor of Snowville walked outside and then he saw Winston and then he hugs the Mayor and then he hugged him back. * A Mwa Mwa Penguin--Lets just say that he hugged him so hard, that poor thing never got to grow up. *'Steelers Fan11'-- This is the seventh good thing that happened to him: He got promoted to the Manager of the Fishway and then he slipped on a piece of lettuce and again, he got fired by Steelers Fan11. *'G'--This is the eighth good thing happened to him. Winston hugs G and then he hugs him back and then he got promoted to be G's assistant but when he accidentally dropped G's test tubes. He got fired by G *'Sparkpin'--He did not get hurt but it helped get his solar panels back to work (Sparkpin is part robot) and he became his buddy. He is 5 inches bigger than Winston. *Tails6000--Winston hugged him, and then Tails used a slingshot and hit his belly a lot! ...This was not successful. *Ninjinian -- He doesn't like to talk about it, but when his backbone broke, he was off from work for months (and still is) . . . . . . Winston now works part-time repairing Turbo-Bikes & paying Ninjinian's medical bills. *Metalmanager--When Winston hugged him, Metalmanager made two magma/fire balls on his hands, but, when Winston hugged him, he compared him to a "Fireplace". *Sensei--When Winston hugged Sensei, he nearly got his belt taken away. Not that he would have cared. *Superfastpenguin--Just about the time he got close, Superfastpenguin ran away. *'Spongeguy90'--This is the 9th time something good happened to him. Spongeguy90 hugs him back and makes him his friend. *Speeddasher --Speed used Destruction Control to teleport Winston into a sea filled with Great White Sharks. *Coolnerd1- Coolnerd nearly suffocated. *'Sure'-This is the eleventh good thing that happened to him. Sure grew to about half the size of Winston and hugged him back. * Mah Boi (penguin): This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. She made him the king of the Mwa Mwa Penguins, but made him say "Mah Boi" for ten minutes. *Ban- Ban wanted to change the COC so that no hugging is allowed. He failed. * Blizzard Ranger-Winston was nearly fed to a shark *Hat Pop- Winston hugged her so hard, her Bunny Ears nearly became flattened. Afterwards, Hat Pop reached for Lemon's digging shovel....(the shovel pulverized into a million pieces when she tried to hit him with it, then Hat Pop was the one being chased; by Lemon). *Iceanator189- Winston hugged him so hard, he whacked him with his Book and Messanger Bag. As usual, no effect on the status quo. *Ticky the Clock- Hugged him so hard he broke, though they are still friends. * Coool31- Winston hugged him so hard his hyper mode kicked in...Winston walked away with a burnt sweater and missing a lot of feathers * Mech Rider-Winston was blasted with lasers from Rider's mech.Winston said it tickled. * Maddieworld- Hugged her so hard, she screamed and broke his eardrums. Jessica banged Winston on the head with a fishing rod 100 times after that. * Willy the Penguin- This is the thirteenth good thing that's happened to him. When Winston hugged him, Willy strangely hugged him back and had cookies with milk, so now Winston thinks Willy is his bestest friend ever for letting him hug him. Just don't mention that to Willy. * Lightpenguin- Winston ran towards him, Lightpenguin merely put his hand out, stopping him buy holding him by the head, he then plopped him down behind him, and ran off. Winston didn't realise that someone was there in the first place. * Tidalwave11- Not even we could count the amount of times he hit Winston with a frying pan and a lobster. *Flywish- Flywish tried to give Winston a Mwa Mwa penguin to hug but he hugged them both he is now one of Flywish's victims. *EDFan12345- EDFan threw a shaken barrel of cream soda that blinded Winston for just enough time for EDFan to escape. *DAH SPAMMAH- Winston hugged DAH SPAMMAH so he spammed him with 100,000,000,000 spam ads, that made Winston boot off for 1 second. *PufflinatorX-Winston couldn't fit his arms around him, but still. *WishFlyx- Winston hugged him sooo hard that WishFlyx bit him with his fangs and Xinston was born. *Director Zenny -- His hat got flattend and ripped.... *Superfastpenguin (again) -- While walking in the Plaza, Winston hugged him SO hard, that he lost his speed. *Psyche-- After this happened she screamed a number of weird nonsensical things that have no emaning yet horribly insult, such as flooglybah. *12yz12ab X-- Hugged him so hard that he made a giant robotic arm and (failed) smashed Winston with it. *Swiss Ninja -- being a High Penguin, the Hug did not affect him much. However, Swiss slapped him with his flipper in disgust afterwards. *Fire -Breathed fire, all that rage got Fire out of Winston's grasp. *Xinston -- He kicked Winston but once again it had no effect. *Raven -- Scared Winston away afterwards. *Akbaboy X -- Winston got PWNed by him, but didn't feel it, like usual. *'Fudd' -- Fudd didn't mind and now they are friends. *'KingH10' -- He got a place in the Emperorlands Parliment. *Amigopen -- Amigopen used the shoop da woop card. Unluckily, it didn't work. Amigopen got owned. *Wonderweez-- Destroyed him by a lazer gun. Or at least, TRIED TO. *Austin8310 -- Austin8310 screamed at Winston, smacked him with his fish 14 times, stabbed him with his Knicicle, and banged him over the head with his Shotgun. Winston then hugged him again. *Giant Fudd -- He accidently pressed a button on his front, and he froze for 20 seconds. NOT. It didn't do anything to him. Instead, the next person who got hugged by Winston was frozen in place of him. *[[Slendar|'"Slendar"']] -- He hugged a stuffed dummy that looked like Slendar. Eventually, he appeared and gave Winston a stuffed dummy doll that is huggable. Dolo-Dolo hugged back almost as hard and became Winston's friend. *LuXerra: See what happened to Slendar. The exact same happened on this time. *Scottish One: Got Psycho Shocked ten times. *'Cutiekins': Hugged him back, and said that "I wike woo, because you didn't wadopt mwe!", then kicked him in the face. *'Star Kirby12': Star was fine with the hug. He even gave Winston chocolate. *'Max Sparkade': Winston Hugged Max And Max Hugged Him Back. They Became Close Friends, And Max Even Gave Winston More Power. Quotes * NINJA HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! * Explorer 767: (to Winston, while attempting ainted to whack him with a shovel) Psyche you! Psyche you! PSYCHE YOU!!! *Spongeguy90:HELLO FRIEND!(Hugs him as hard as G) *Ban: * Poffle: YEEEEEEEK!!! (flies away) ** Winston: Come back here! NINJA HUUGGGGG!!!! * Puffolian: Get off me you brainless vertabrate! * Sam Rudi: NINJA WWWWWAAAAACCCCCKKKKK THEN HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! * Flywish: GRRRR!! You will not hug me!!!! hug this Mwa Mwa Penguin!!! * Corai: GET BAKC YOU GIANT MUTATED PUFFLE, OR WHATEVER YOU ARE *WACKS WITH HAMMER 100 TIMES* *Xorai: *hugs back* you seem powerful *gives hat* *Psyche: HAGGY WAGGAH NERDBANG MAGGY WOOBLE WA WA FLOOGLY BAH GURGAKACKA BLAAAAAGH BLOOGY WAWA SQUIGGY MOGGG GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *huff huff* *12yz12ab X:I HATE YOU WINSTON! *hits winston with a giant robotic arm* *Fire: LET ME GO! I CONTROL FIRE AND WILL USE IT ON YOU! LET ME GO!!! * Akbaboy X: I will PWN you puny penguin! *PWNs* *Amigopen: IMA FIREN MAH LAZOR, BLAAAAAAAAARG!! *Wonderweez: DIE FOOLISH PENGUIN! *Austin8310: (while being "attacked") AYEEEEEE! TAKE THIS! THIS! THIS! THIS AND THIS...it isn't doing anything. RUNNNN! *Star Kirby12: Wow that was nice. Hmm...*looks in jetpack* ah! Here, have some chocolate *Max Sparkade: Wow! Thanks! Now Where Did I Put That.. Oh! It's In My Flipper! Here! Have This Power Box! It Gives 1.8 tulopintillion more power! See also * Penghis Khan * Mabel * Ninja * Anniemoose98 (Penguin) Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Goody Two-Shoes Category:ninjas Category:Nuisances Category:Babys